


Bonds of Love and Lust

by jessejackreyes



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: All leading up to some mcreaper76, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Reaper, Jack is very loving but also very controlling, M/M, McCree is 20 here, Multi, Oral Sex, Polyamory, Pre-Fall of Overwatch, Smut, Starts with mc76, The title probably won't make much sense for like4 chapters or so, Then we will get some reaper76, Top Jack, Will add more tags and characters as they come up, that will come up more in the next few chapters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-03
Updated: 2017-02-03
Packaged: 2018-09-21 17:44:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9560063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessejackreyes/pseuds/jessejackreyes
Summary: Taking a shower after an exhausting mission leads Jesse McCree to spending the night with strike commander Jack Morrison. The night takes a surprising and pleasurable turn that he can't believe. Though dealing with the aftermath of sleeping with a man who is in a relationship with his own commander might have made him realize that it may not have been the best idea the cowboy had ever come up with.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah this is going to be a mc76 chapter that gives way to reaper76 and finally to mcreaper76. It was a fun thing to work on and will probably continue to be.
> 
> It wasn't betad but I think I got most of the mistakes. Excuse any minor problems and as always I love comments.

Jesse was exhausted. The mission was long, the fight was tiring, the plane ride was uncomfortable and seemed to never end. Hell, even the praise he was getting exhausted him. As he stepped off the transport plane back at base all he wanted to was take a shower and fall into bed. He found himself grateful that commander Reyes was being taken to see the medical staff. The wounds weren't very serious, especially for him, but they still needed to check him out. Jesse wasn't happy that he had been wounded, only that he knew the commander would have dragged him out to some celebration or another, with noise and people and drinking and that was really the last thing he needed right now.

It wasn't too hard to extricate himself from the crowd as he left, most everyone understood that he was tired and would respect his choice, or at least be intimidated enough to drop it. He meandered along at a snail's pace, desperately impatient to shower, but also too tired to will himself forward with a speed that matched his urgency. He found his way to the gym and its communal showers, the closest to where they arrived.

His body ached as he removed his clothes. There were several small cuts that he hadn't noticed earlier, though they had likely stopped bleeding hours ago. It was late, everything was quiet and he left his clothes where they fell in that locker room. The tiles were cold and he winced involuntarily as he reached to twist the old fashioned knob that controlled the shower.

A deep, relieved sigh escapes his lips as he was bathed in hot water. There was always hot water available here, one of the few perks that Jesse truly appreciated, that and the fact that the food wasn't half bad and always plentiful. As the heat washed over him, it took with it the dirt, the grime, the blood and it eased the soars, the pained muscles. This was exactly what he needed.

He washed himself off halfheartedly, then stood in the water and steam, letting himself relax. For a while, his shower made the only sounds that he heard, the repetitive droning soothed his mind, while the heat soothed his body. Time was lost to the young sharpshooter in the water, he would have stayed in there forever if his trance was not interrupted by some rather loud impacts coming from the gym. The gym was empty when he first went through it.

Broken from his reverie, Jesse's skin had begun to prune and he knew it was time to pry himself out of the water. A great sigh of disappointment escapes him as he turns off the water, but he can sleep as soon as he gets to his room and that's not too far. He grabbed a towel, dried himself off quickly and wrapped it around his waist. He debated whether or not he should put his dirty clothes back on when the pounding in the gym picked up, piquing his curiosity. Who would be at the gym this late?

In retrospect, Jesse didn't really know who he expected to find, though it had definitely not been Strike Commander Morrison pounding away at one of the huge punching bags. Jesse stood in awed silence for several long moments watching the leader of Overwatch destroy a punching bag. The speed and strength of each punch made the much younger man wince slightly, the only person he had ever seen that could compete with the man in front of him was the Blackwatch commander himself.

The commander glanced his way after several seconds and their eyes met briefly, Jesse wasn't sure but he could have sworn he saw the man smirk at him for that split second. The speed and intensity of each strike picked up suddenly, just one of those blows and he knew he would be out cold, if he was lucky. The Blackwatch commander favors his legs more than the strike commander evidently he noted as he watched, enraptured. Morrison also seemed faster than Reyes, something Jesse had not thought possible given how inhumanly fast his boss could move.

The almost naked cowboy couldn't avert his gaze, nothing could tear his eyes away from watching an inanimate object getting abused so harshly. If it had been just about anyone else taking on that bag, they would have given out well before it did, but Jesse heard the bag groan strangely each time it was struck. Before he could figure out what the sound meant, the rather thick cord, that held the bag against any and all punishment Jesse had ever seen thrown its way, broke and, with a loud thud, the bag dropped hard to the floor.

Those deep blue eyes met his, the first thing he noticed was the smile that made Jesse's heart flutter was on his face and the young cowboy couldn't help but smile back. The second thing he noticed was that the body attached to that smile was breathing almost completely normally and he had barely worked up a sweat. The last thing he noticed, while he grinned stupidly back at commander Morrison was that he had grown half hard underneath his towel at the display. His face flushed red as he grinned back and he hoped the blonde man wouldn't notice either of those things.

“How are you doing Jesse?” That smile made his eyes shine as he asked the question, he missed the earnest way that commander Morrison spoke with him.

“I'm okay, just a lil tired is all,” Though the last minute or two have definitely distracted him from how tired he had felt before his shower.

“I didn't expect to see anyone else here this late,”

“Closest shower to the landing pad,” He shrugged, that was the only explanation he had. Jack simply nodded in response. “Really needed one before bed. How about you?”

“Just came from the infirmary. Gabe was being obnoxious because he is stuck there for the night and I needed to blow off some steam,” Well, Jesse supposed murdering a punching bag was a good way to work through aggression, sparring might have killed someone else. “You hungry Jesse?”

“A little,” He hadn't even really considered eating, he was dead tired and just wanted to sleep, but Jack 'golden boy' Morrison made him flustered and say things he didn't mean.

“I could use something to eat myself, care to join me?”

“Didn't think the mess'd be open this time o' night,” A simple excuse, his last chance to get out of this without rejecting the man outright. Jack, however, smiled at the response.

“Being in charge has a few perks Jesse. I'm gonna head over and make myself something. You're welcome to join me. I'd be glad to make you something too,”

“Um...,” The younger man paused, he knew that Morrison would accept the fact that he was tired, unlike Reyes, but he really wasn't very tired anymore and he could use something to eat right now. “Sure commander. I'm hungrier than I thought now that I think of it.”

“Great! Jack is fine, no one's around” The blonde man beamed, Jesse definitely made the right choice, everyone was a sucker for the strike commander when he was like this, even hard-ass Reyes melts under those eyes. Jesse had seen it several times. “I'll hop in a quick shower and we'll be off.”

Jack passed him, heading towards the showers before Mccree could even respond, he followed his commander without thinking; so he was unprepared for the sight that awaited him. Morrison even managed to strip his clothing in a way Jesse would call graceful, as if the man just slid out of them. There was no way the nineteen year old cowboy enthusiast could ever have been ready to see Jack 'everyone's fantasy' Morrison strutting around naked.

The most attractive man Jesse had seen naked before this very moment would definitely be the commander of Blackwatch, who would occasionally shower in their own communal gym when he just didn't feel like trekking all the way to his own quarters. Everyone stole a glance at least once, though nobody stared, they may have been curious, but they weren't suicidal.

Reyes was larger than life, about six feet tall, dark and ruggedly built. He was not the largest man Jesse had ever seen, that honor went to Reinhardt Wilhelm, but Jesse had once seen the two spar and, without his armor, the large German man was more than matched in strength.

Jack was a bit slighter, same height but a bit less bulky though he was still somehow larger than life. His skin was fair, especially in comparison to Reyes' dark tone, but damned if Jesse wouldn't salivate over them both. The key difference between the two of them was the way they held themselves, Jack was purposefully warm and inviting, while his counterpart had a nasty case of resting bitch face which some people found attractive, Jesse wasn't really one of those people. 

That was really the big difference between the two of them for Jesse, the way they held themselves and presented themselves to others. If he were to wax poetic, not that he ever would, the young Blackwatch agent might note that Reyes seemed like a force of nature, majestic in its unstoppable fury, to be admired from a distance but also feared. Jack Morrison, on the other hand, was like the sun, he pulled you to him with warmth and comfort and wouldn't let you go. His sparkling eyes and glowing smile didn't just make you want him, they made you desire to be better, to be good enough for him. If he was thinking clearer that thought might have been a bit frightening, but there was no thinking clearly watching commander Morrison take a shower.

His mind wandered to dangerous locations as he stood admiring the back of a naked dream. Jesse blushed darkly as he realized what he was doing and that he was suddenly raging hard for it.

“You going to get dressed Jesse?” The question called from the shower as Jesse tried to avert his gaze from the scene he had fantasized about more than once that was unfolding not more than 15 feet away from him.

“M' clothes are filthy. I was jus' gonna carry them to my room,” Jesse explained, gesturing, to no one in particular, at the small mound of his clothes he had left behind earlier.

“Don't worry about it,” Jack's soft voice came from right behind him and he froze, when did he get there? “I'll have someone grab them for you, no need to ruin the shower you just took,” Jack rounded him, dripping and wearing naught but a towel wrapped around his waist, just like Jesse. He reached down to grab Jesse's hat, the young cowboy's face turning beat red as the larger man placed it gingerly on his head. “Shouldn't forget your hat though,”

“Can’t right walk around base like this commander,” The younger man commented, gesturing to what he was wearing, or rather what he wasn't wearing.

“Jack,” The commander corrected, a slight frown on his face. It hurt Jesse to see his face like that. “No problem. They always keep some spare robes around for my late night workouts,” He walks as he speaks, opening a large locker in the back of the gym, away from all the others and he pulls out two identical robes, the same blue as his eyes and holds one out to Jesse, the smile back on his face. “You can borrow this,”

“Thank ya kindly,” He drawled accepting the offer and trying to keep his face from getting any redder and his hard on under control. Mccree tried on the proffered garment, it was too big, not his style and the color doesn’t do him any favors, but it's still somehow the best piece of clothing the young cowboy had ever worn, aside from his hat.

Jack headed off rather rapidly across the base, Mccree following a short distance behind him willing himself to calm down. Managing to will away the physical manifestations of his excitement, Jesse managed to relax slightly by the time the duo made it to their destination. The mess hall was a strange place when it was abandoned, Mccree had never seen it completely deserted before. Even when he was there late at night, it was usually as part of some celebration or another with a moderately large crowd.

“Any requests Jesse?” It took him a moment to understand what the question was asking given that his mind was elsewhere right now.

“Whatever you're having will prolly be fine Jack,” it felt strange, wrong even, to be so familiar but he hated to see the man frown, especially if he was the cause of it.

“Well I was going to make something simple, but I think our hero deserves something nicer than that don’t you?” Jesse should have argued with that like he had done the entire ride back to base and as he disentangled himself from his team after he arrived. But, Jack’s voice and smile were so earnest and bright that all he managed was a grunt as he tried to hide the blush that overpowered his face. “Let me see what we’ve got back here,” 

Jack headed straight back to the actual kitchen that most people were slightly terrified of entering, the kitchen staff was rather intense and scary. Most people simply dealt with whatever the mess made, requested things or were content with a microwave and/or vending machine. The strike commander moves around everywhere in the base as if he belonged there and thinking about it, Jesse supposes that he does, the young agent had never seen anyone except the Blackwatch commander chastise Jack for anything.

“Oooooh! I had forgotten I asked for that,” He heard a soft cry of glee from the back. “How does prime rib sound?”

“Mouth watering!” Jesse announced back, assuming that his commander knew what he was doing and wouldn’t get him in trouble.

“Great. How do you take your potatoes?”

“Baked, sour cream and chives if you got ‘em,” 

“Sure thing!”

In the silent solitude of the mess hall he can hear the opening and closing of storage units. Time seemed to drag on, passing slow as molasses. The quiet wait made him anxious and that anxiety outgrew his reluctance to follow Jack into the kitchen proper, he didn’t care if the cooks got upset at him.

Jack darted back and forth around the kitchen humming softly with a small smile on his lips. “Enjoying the show?” Jack managed to ask as he flits around working on one thing or another. Mccree blushes suddenly self-conscious. How long had he stood there staring before he had spoken?

“I got the impression from commander Reyes that you couldn’t cook to save your life,” He blurted out before his head could stop his mouth. That was stupid, who thinks it was a good idea to insult the strike commander like that? Jack merely laughs as McCree silently freaks out.

“Gabriel is just jealous. I may not know his favorite foods but my mother was a chef and I learned from her,”

“He said you think salt is a spice,”

“Nah, I just say that to bug him, It drives him up the wall,” The blonde’s chuckle had Jesse’s heart racing. He never imagined his night would lead him to chatting casually with Jack Morrison while the commander made him food. It took almost an hour for them to sit down and eat.

“It’s delicious,” Jesse exclaimed, a slightly surprised smile on his face.

“I rarely get to cook nowadays. I’m glad you like it,” Jack beamed and if he noticed the surprise in Jesse’s expression he didn’t say anything.

Jack ate ravenously, just like commander Reyes. Jesse had asked once and was told that super soldiers ate enough food for ten people. The commander must know proper table manners, but in the privacy of an abandoned mess hall, Jack looked just like Reyes eating, a black hole. Jess is surprised to find that it's not really a turn off, anything the strike commander does is somehow amazing, it didn’t hurt that he had a little more in the way of manners.

They spoke as they ate, Jack asked about how Jesse’s training was going, about missions. If it was anybody else, the tired cowboy would probably have blown off the questions, but Jack made him feel like the center of the world. Those blue eyes were so sincere in their interest any potential resentment faded as quickly as it came.

Jesse was finished eating well before Jack was, given the amount that super soldiers seemed to need to eat, this was not surprising. Commander Reyes could often be found eating calorie rich bars and snacks throughout the day, between meals. Jesse wouldn’t be surprised if Jack Morrison did something similar. He chatted about nothing in particular while the blond haired soldier continued eating, his exhaustion sneaking back up on him now that he was full and relaxed. He didn’t remember resting his head on the table, though he vaguely remembered the radiant smile right before he fell asleep.

Panic gripped the young black ops agent momentarily as he awoke in unfamiliar surroundings. Where was he? Why was he here? Who had grabbed him? It was as he jumped out of the bed he was in, pulling the covers away with him that he took the time to notice that he wasn’t restrained in anyway. He was wearing the robe that Jack had lent him and he had just hopped out of a rather large bed he had been brought to.

His face turned beat read as he notices that he had not been alone in the bed. Lying right next to him was none other than a naked Jack Morrison, snoring softly. The man must have been having a nice dream to because he was raging hard and if Jesse’s face could get any redder it definitely would have. Jack was huge, like he had always imagined, thick and slightly veiny. It made his mouth water.

The young cowboy imagined himself crawling silently over the bed to the man’s side, his commander blissfully unaware in his sleep. He could see his hand reaching over tentatively with soft loving strokes, could feel the heat radiating off of it. He shuddered as he imagined licking the tip slowly, tasting that clear bead of pre that had leaked out.

“Quite the wake up call,” Jack’s voice called out softly. Realizing that his commander had awoken wouldn’t have been so bad if it hadn’t forced Jesse out of his head enough to realize he hadn’t been imagining anything. He had actually crawled across the bed and woke the man up by licking his cock. His face was beat red as his eyes caught Jack’s across the bed.

He wanted to run away, find the deepest darkest hole he could and hide himself, but he couldn’t look away. Like a damn deer caught in headlights, the young man couldn’t look away, couldn’t escape the strike commander’s gaze. Jack’s soft smile was the only thing keeping Jesse from completely breaking down where he stood.

“Jesse,” There was no anger or annoyance in Jack’s voice like Jesse feared there would be. “How can everyone enjoy themselves when they're asleep?” The Cowboys face flushed so hard he felt like he might pass out. Was the strike commander coming onto him? One of the commander's hands grab his face softly, pulling his gaze to the cock he had just been licking. “Is this what you want?” He could only nod his head numbly, unable to believe that this was happening. “Go ahead,”

Jesse had just been given permission by the hottest man on this planet to touch him and all he could do was stare in disbelief. A hand found his head, softly brushing up his blushing cheeks. That hand was suddenly running through his hair and softly turning his face away from his commander’s eyes until he is eventually facing the man's cock.

Any reluctance he had disappeared the moment Jack urged him forward, allowing him to return to what he was doing before The commander had woken up. Jesse licked up the entire length of the impressive dick in front of him. A shiver ran down his spine when he reached the tip and another small bead of pre touch his tongue. Now that he knew it was real, it was heavenly.

“Is that all you wanted to do Jesse?” The voice was sultry, seductive. It was impossible for him to actually resist anything that Jack wanted. His lips wrapped around the tip in front of him and the commanders breath actually hitched. He felt a swell of pride at that. It spurred him onwards rapidly enveloping as much of Jack's length as he could. He gagged as the tip pressed into the back of his throat.

“No need to rush,” Jack chuckled as he spoke, a rich wonderful sound that had the young cowboy flush even more. “We have all night to have fun,”

The cowboy pulled back to the tip, breathing heavily through his nose. He began to bob his head more slowly Jack's hands softly patting his head encouragingly. The commander allowed the young man to set his own pace, content to let Jesse mess around. He obviously had little experience with his mouth, his tongue fluttered around randomly but the blonde enjoyed his enthusiasm.

Jesse managed to pull a soft moan out of the commander when his hand joined his mouth pumping on the man's length. That hand was quite talented, Jesse grinned around the girth in his mouth at the noise. With that bit of encouragement the young agent sped up his efforts, his tongue playing along the tip and his hand working the entire length.

The commander could pretty easily hold back against the young man's efforts but he didn't want to discourage him right now. So after only a few minutes of attention he moaned softly as he surrendered himself to the sensations which only spurred Jesse on more. 

“I'm gonna,” Jack begins, pulling the kid off of his cock. Jesse wasn't having any of it, batting the commander's hand away and devouring the man's cock ravenously. The strike commander smiled and pet his head softly, willingly giving what the cowboy so obviously wanted.

With a soft groan he came, the young man moaning as he greedily swallowed every drop. Jesse refused to let go, milking his commander for every last drop he could get. Jack allowed the younger man to milk him past his orgasm for a while before pulling his face off his cock and up to meet his gaze. The blissed out and unfocused look that the young cowboy wore sent a jolt back to Jacks cock and he grinned predatorily, not that McCree was in any state to even notice.

“Having fun Jesse?” The commander's voice was like silk as he pulled the agent into a soft embrace. McCree melted into his arms, into his words nodding slowly. “Looks like you need some help here,” A hand grasped his achingly hard cock and McCree's breath hitched as he nodded frantically. “Relax Jesse. Let me and I will take really good care of you,” 

“Please,” The word came out between gasps as the commander's hands roam around his body. They toyed with his nipples, his balls, gently stroked his cock. Pleasure radiated from all over his body and he moaned loudly. It would have been impossible for him to deny anything that was asked of him right now, he would have done anything to continue feeling like this.

“Jesse, I need you to focus,” The only response was a groan of disappointment as the roaming hands stopped their ministrations. “Look at me Jesse,” That soft velvety tone dropped away, replaced by a stern commanding tone that McCree could not disobey. “If you need me to stop you will say Watchpoint,” Jesse's stare was blank. “Did you hear me Jesse?” He nodded slowly. “Repeat the word Jesse,”

“Watchpoint,” His voice was cracked and hesitant but he needed Jack to keep doing what he was doing.

“Good,” Those velvety tones cooed and Jesse melted back into his touch. The hands removed the robe he still wore revealing the entirety of his body for Jack to play with. Those hands continued to explore every inch of the young agents body, lingering on every sensitive place.

Jack's cock throbbed with every delicious sound he could pull out of the younger agent with his deft touch. If Jesse wasn't so far gone he would delight himself in toying with such a pliable body for hours, but he doubted the kid could handle that right now. He would need to ease him into more rigorous fun later. He had to cut his fun short and move on to the main event.

“Have you ever had a prostate orgasm Jesse?” The cowboy shook his head vigorously, unable to force words to come out. “I'm sure you'll love it,” Jesse could only nod his head dumbly, unable to disagree with the voice that made him feel so good. “Get on your hands and knees Jesse,” 

The command was obeyed immediately as Jack released the other man from his grip to grab what he needed from a bedside drawer. Jesse did not need to wait long for those hands to return squeezing his ass softly.

“I'm going to need you to relax Jesse. Do you think you can do that for me?” Another nod. “Good,” Jack cooed again taking in the sight before him. Jesse knelt on his hands and knees on the bed in front of him, ass in the air. His cock was painfully hard and dripping pre like a faucet. “So wet for me,” A single finger rubbed across the leaking slit and he chuckled when Jesse bucked his hips forward.

“Not yet my little Cowboy. We haven't even started yet,” His hands spread the quivering young man's cheeks to reveal his tight little pucker. A slick digit pushes its way slowly inside and the cowboy arced his back almost nearly collapsing in a heap. A strong arm steadied him. “Relax,”

The finger slid in more easily as Jesse managed to relax, little by little. Every little inch met some resistance, but the cowboy was definitely new to this and Jack was a very patient man. It wasn't too long until it was buried up to the knuckle.

“You're doing fine Jesse, just remember to relax and let me take care of you,” That voice wrapped around him. They carried him far away, some place safe and he tried again to relax.

He gave the young agent a short time to get used to his finger, to relax before he started slowly pulling it out and thrusting it back in. Jack made sure to spend a special amount of effort on the kid’s prostate while slowly loosening him up. He wanted it to feel good. It would help him relax and make open him up easier. Besides, the sounds Jesse made every time he twisted his finger just right were delicious.

“I'm going to put a second one in now,” Jesse tensed up at the thought. “Relax, I won't hurt you,” Those words, that voice were all he needed to hear now to fall slack again. 

The second finger joined the first, making its way slowly inside. It met more resistance, but patience and a little encouragement found it soon joining the first one as deep inside the cowboy as it could go. The fingers pushed a part softly, working to slowly stretch him open, carefully. They thrust in and out slowly, taking time again to lavish attention on the younger man's prostate and hear those delightful sounds while making sure he was prepared for the main event. 

“Jaaaack…” Jesse cried out as those fingers toyed with his insides in just the right way.

“Something wrong Jesse?” The commander asked innocently, a smug smirk on his face while his fingers pulled more full body moans from the cowboy.

“I want you in me,” 

“I'm already inside you Jesse,” The blonde teased.

“Please, Jack,” It took every ounce of willpower the young cowboy had to get coherent words to come out and he used those words to beg. At a later date Morrison might make him really beg for it, but he doubted the kid could handle that right now and he did want this to be a good experience.

“It'll hurt if you're not prepared properly,” Jack warned him softly, two fingers still working the tight younger man open.

“ ‘M ready,” The older man doubted that, but the desperation in his voice spurred Jack onwards. He would just have to be slow and gentle.

He slipped a condom on making sure to be properly lubricated, the inexperienced bottom was still rather tight after all. The cowboy actually whined when he removed his fingers, absently thrusting back to try to fill himself back up. 

“No need to be upset my little cowboy. I've got something that will fill you up nicely,” Jesse shuddered as he felt the older man’s tip nudge his hole, the fingers suddenly forgotten. He tried to buck his hips backwards, to impale himself, but impossibly strong hands held his hips firmly in place. “You can ride me next time Jesse, but for now just let me take care of you,” 

McCree vibrated with excitement at the promise of a next time, but managed to hold his hips mostly still. The tip pressed softly against Jesse's hole coaxing it to slowly open up and accept him. The younger man winced slightly as he was slowly, ever so slowly, stretched around his fantasy man's throbbing cock. 

Jack knew what he was doing. He could read Jesse's body like an open book, knowing exactly how far he could go, how long he needed to wait to let the man below him adjust. It should've been to much to handle, but once the commander had opened him up and could begin thrusting in earnest, Jesse couldn't keep himself from moaning.

The thrusts were gentle and slow, every movement calculated to make him quiver and writhe in pleasure. He had always imagined that Morrison would know what he was doing, but the man was like some kind of sex god and the inexperienced cowboy didn't know how to handle it. 

“That feel good?” The body beneath him could only quiver and moan in response, though that was exactly the response Jack was looking for. He could feel Jesse's body reacting to each thrust. Jesse tensed as he felt the slight tremors spread throughout across his legs. “Relax my little cowboy. Don't resist the feelings. Breathe,” 

He repeated the instructions softly, reminding Jesse to breathe again when the younger man stopped suddenly. He flipped the younger man over onto his back watching his face with every thrust. Muscle contractions turned to tremors as his body finally gave in to the repeated stimulation. An altogether amazing and unfamiliar sensation overtook his body. 

Jack would have loved to continue his stimulation, driven the cowboy through such pleasure several times before making him cum. But, Jesse's body was all but spent right now, it would require a lot of training before it could pull an all nighter with him. It was a shame, he hadn't broken someone new in for quite a while and the thought of all the fun he would have doing so more than made up for a short night.

“Do you want to cum my little cowboy?” That rich silky and irresistible voice returned and Jesse nodded frantically as a lube slicked hand grabbed him. His cock was harder than it had ever been in his life and just the slightest pressure from Jack's soft pumps and he nearly came on the spot.

The thrusts picked up their pace as Jack chased his own orgasm, trying his best to remain gentle, to keep from hurting Jesse. The younger man was too distracted by his own pleasure to notice or react to any discomfort while his commander quickly worked himself to orgasm much sooner than he wanted to.

“Cum with me Jesse!” McCree had never been as happy to be commanded to do anything as he was right then. Jack buried himself as deep as he could as Jesse covered his own stomach in his own thick white fluid. His orgasm lasted far longer than he had ever managed before, his body falling slack as he finished, unwilling to move.

Jesse smiled softly as he listened to Jack's uneven breathing, he had made him more winded than destroying that punching bag. It was a small feat that had him grinning in pride the more he thought about it. The commander pulled out of him slowly before disappearing into an adjoining room. He returned almost as quick as he had left with a damp rag.

The sex had been amazing, better than Jesse's fantasies had ever been, but despite all of that it was this part afterwards that he was enjoying the most. Jack cleaned him off with a warm rag, cooing soft encouragements, fussing over him and making sure he was okay. He couldn't remember the last time someone had actually fussed over him like this, taking care of him, worrying about him. He felt relaxed and safe as Jack picked him up, moving him to lie down comfortably, head against the softest pillows he had ever felt.

“Sleep now Jesse. I'll take care of you,” The last thing he saw before fatigue claimed him was Jack Morrison smiling over him. Those bright blue eyes shining brighter than he had ever seen before. He fell asleep, more content and comfortable than he had ever been.


End file.
